legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-24.185.215.223-20140425220016
iOS: TheDomestic Selling for PP/ED/Mix (in need of ED at the moment, but am looking for mainly mix). I am open to negotitate prices as well (within reason). A select few are only open for trade for their PM EX versions. Most are collectibles (event and pack extincts) and some are still obtainable from the LCP or events. From Card List: ~PM (Zoroaster) Herolord Verethagna - 30 From Card Box: ~ Fresh Dragon Handling Heroine - 2 ~ EX (with max stats, but not fully enhanced) (Deathwish) Mozia, Desiring the End - 20 ~ Fresh Lucia, Holy Knight Fairy - 2 ~ Fresh Ace Reporter Wiggins - 30 ~Fresh Capricious CIrce - 5 ~ Fresh Death-defying Goblin - 15 ~ Fresh Milfy the Haunting Beauty x2 - 20 ea From Presents (all Fresh): ~ Shadow Shaman Shemekia - 10 ~ Divine Lancer Randhir - 10 ~ Unrivaled Sea Maiden Fulvia - 7 ~ Elisis, Warning of Danger x6 - 15 ea ~ Traveling Bard Iifa x6 - 15 ea ~ Noble Silver Dragon - 10 ~ Maddux the Insane x6 - 10 ea ~ Dark Thunderwielder Theresia - 10 ~ Necromancer Linus x3 - 15 ea ~ Weslin, Magic Shooter x2 - 15 ea ~ Spirit-bound Ashess x3 - 12 ea ~ Roleplaying Gremlins - Offer ~ Hanobart the Arch-summoner x4- 12 ea ~ Rare Pearl Dragon x3 - 30 ea ~ Demon of the Magic Workshop x2 - Offer ~ Foolish Lugal in Love - Offer ~ Hillsbury Snowboy - Offer ~ Mirei, Demon King's Pet x2 - 25 ea ~ Lizandro the Untouched - 20 ~ Horrific Strife Mechtchild x5 - 10 ea ~ Tough Old Knight Bartlemy - 15 ~ Sacred Sphere Keeper Brunilda - 25 ~ Adelmo, Studious Sorcerer - Offer ~ Salem, Forgetting His Duty - Offer ~ Counseling Witch - Offer ~ Benevolent Friar Laurence - Offer ~ Black Harlequin Wayne - 10 ~ Celestial Fiend Kokabiel - 10 ~ Menthe, Celestial Beauty - 7 ~ Maid of Unwavering Resolve x3 - Offer ~ Galvin, Avaricious Noble - Offer ~ Prentious Odilon x3 - 10 ea ~ Herolord Verethragna - 15 ~ Enraged Falk - 25 ~ Slaughtering Seely x2 - 15 ea ~ Poisonous Piercer Callisto - 25 ~ Chain-rattling Leopold - 35 ~ Hugo, War Hero of Hades - 40 ~ Vadim, Ritualborn Demon - 27 ~ Deus-Ex Machina x2 - 10 ea ~ Mireia, Downfall Orator - Trading for PM version only! ~ Tigerman Tanner x - 35 ea ~ Sledgehammer Judge Igor x2 - 50 ea ~ Arrogant Warrior Silvio - 50 ~ Theodor, Arena Champion - 50 ~ Wisdom's Forgotten Soldier- 25 ~ Pirate King's Retainer Outi x2 -100 ea ~ Last Pirate Bartholomew x2 - 75 ea ~ Eriberto, Ego Lost x3 - 70 ea ~ Ever-Longing Asta - Trading for PM version only! ~ Sea Mercenary Miluse x3 - 100 ea ~ Indecisive Dag x2 - 70 ea ~ Diego the Vengeful x2 - 50 ea ~ Bequeathed Francese - Offer ~ Hideous Violinist Barry - 15 ~ Wildwood Guardian Trent - Offer ~ Overly Attached Father - Offer ~ Revived Fallen Angel Judith - Trading for PM version only! ~ Disgraced Clover King - Offer ~ Young Princess Ozma - Trading for PM version only! ~ Fortune Maker Cupid - Trading for PM version only! ~ Bleak Angel Beatrice - Trading for PM version only! ~ Bloody King of Executioners - Offer ~ Vivacious Caterpillar - Trading for PM version only!